


To be happy

by tinytrash575



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mentions of Stalia, New Year's Eve, Post 5B, Relationship(s), Scott McCall Ships It, Underage Drinking, mentions of Scallison, mentions of alisaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytrash575/pseuds/tinytrash575
Summary: During a get together at his house, Lydia asks Scott an unusual question. Scott pretends not to know why she's asking. Post 5B-Pre 6A.





	To be happy

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the friendship between Scott and Lydia and how much Scott ships stydia, and I really wanted to have the two of them have a conversation about her feelings because I feel like Scott knows a lot about Stiles' feelings for Lydia but Lydia's feelings for Stiles are just kind of an acknowledged and unspoken thing between them. Also I really want to know what happened between 5B and 6A and I just have so many ideas for missing scenes and just...ugh im getting distracted by feelings. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this

The stars were out in full force, glimmering in the sky as the steady beat of music hummed through the house. Lydia was on the back porch, looking out at the surprisingly clear night, grateful to be separated from the noise and commotion that filled Scott’s living room. It was nearing ten thirty on New Year’s Eve, and Scott was throwing a party. Really it was just the pack, some music, snacks and drinks, and Lydia had slipped away from the living room where everyone had gathered as soon as Liam suggested switching on the Nintendo wii.

She’d been relatively quiet all night. Not through a lack of desire to socialise, she was just having fun watching everyone and reflecting on the year they’d had. It had been an interesting one; Deadpools, Beserkers, Dread Doctors. She’d been meaning to see how Mason was doing after the whole beast thing, but he seemed happy. He’d spent most of the evening so far sat smiling with a beer in his hand and his arm around Corey’s shoulders.

Lydia moved inside, looking down at the half empty glass of wine in her hand and swirling the contents around in the glass. She brought the bottle, it was one of her mothers, but she was the only one drinking it. She took a sip before placing the glass on the counter, feeling the sharpness coat her tongue, and then turned around to find Scott wandering into the kitchen.

“Hey,” he said, flashing Lydia a smile as he walked closer to her, grabbing a handful of chips from one of the bowls on the kitchen table and shovelling them into his mouth.

“Hey,” Lydia replied, taking another small sip of wine as Scott brushed crumbs off his maroon shirt. “Didn’t expect to see you in here.”

“Yeah, well,” he began, sighing a little. “I wanted a moment of peace and quiet.”

Lydia could tell that he was missing Kira. He’d been heartbroken when she’d had to go back to the Skinwalkers, and there was a subtle sadness to his movements and smile as he shuffled in place to stand opposite Lydia. She missed Kira too. They had grown to be great friends, which she needed after Allison. The lack of Kira’s presence at this party was felt very much by Lydia, and she wondered if maybe that was the reason she was feeling so quiet tonight.

“You miss her don’t you?” she said softly to Scott. He looked at Lydia, an almost wounded look filling his soft brown eyes.

“Yeah,” he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “So much. And I can’t help but feel like she should be here.”

“I miss her too,” Lydia replied, folding her arms across her chest as she watched Scott. He shot Lydia a sad smile to let her know that he was okay. Scott was such a pillar of strength and positivity that Lydia sometimes forgot that he felt down occasionally too. She walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “But she’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah,” he said quietly, nodding his head.

The two of them exchanged a tender glance, an assurance that they were there for each other, before a loud eruption of sound flooded in from the living room. Scott and Lydia exchanged puzzled looks, Scott’s brow furrowing as they tried to figure out what the noise was. They soon worked out that it was someone whooping and cheering victoriously. Scott walked over to the kitchen’s entrance, Lydia following behind as they poked their heads into the living room. Standing in front of the tv were Liam, Mason, Stiles and Malia. Liam was wearing an incredibly disgruntled expression and Stiles and Malia were high fiving, both of them grinning and laughing. The four of them had obviously been playing some kind of doubles game and Stiles and Malia had just won. The score display on the tv backed up this theory. Scott and Lydia exchanged glances, Scott laughing and Lydia rolling her eyes at their friend’s obnoxiously loud celebratory cheering.

“I’m glad they managed to stay friends,” Scott said after they had cleared the doorway and returned to standing around in the kitchen.

“Yeah,” agreed Lydia, picturing how uncomfortable things would have been had their breakup been messy and bitter. “Ugh, could you imagine how awkward things would be if they hadn’t.”

“I don’t want to,” Scott replied, laughing and cringing.

“I mean,” Lydia began, remembering the last breakup in the group. “You and Allison were bad enough and yours wasn’t even a messy break up. You just kept trying to avoid each other, making it really awkward for the rest of us.”

Scott laughed, remembering how he and Allison spent months avoiding each other and refusing to talk to each other and passing messages through Stiles and Lydia. He felt a pang of sadness as he thought of her, looking out of the window at the stars and wondering if she was watching.

“Yeah, we were awkward weren’t we,” he said, watching Lydia roll her eyes and laugh as she picked up her half empty wine glass from the counter.

“So awkward,” she agreed before finishing off the rest of the glass and placing it down next to the draining board.

A heavy silence filled the room after the moment passed, and Scott assumed that Lydia was thinking about Allison as he had been. She was so devastated after Allison’s death that he wondered how deep that wound ran, if talking about her was still painful for Lydia, even over a year later. He knew it was still painful for him, even if he had moved on.

“Hey Scott,” said Lydia quietly, her eyes flitting towards the floor before moving back up to meet Scott’s. He could hear her heartbeat slowly increase as she wrapped her hand around her elbow, leaving one arm dangling by her side as the other stretched across her chest. He nodded at her, a silent acknowledgement that she had his attention.

“How did you feel when Allison got together with Isaac?” she asked, a uniquely vulnerable tone to her voice as Scott considered the bizarre question.

“What?” he responded, puzzled.

“Did you feel hurt?” Lydia asked, her wide eyes boring into him as she crossed her arms over her chest, tapping one of her heels against the kitchen tile. “Were you angry with him?”

“Why do you ask?” Scott replied, blinking as he tried to figure out the reason for her unusual questions. He seemed confused that she wanted to talk about this now. Nobody aside from Isaac had ever really asked him in detail how he felt about Allison moving on. It seemed strange for Lydia to be bringing it up when it felt so long ago.

“I just realised that I’d never really thought about you in all of that,” she answered, her voice soft but tight, like she was holding something back. Scott heard her heart beating like a hummingbirds wings in her chest, and slowly all of the pieces started falling into place. It was like he’d started a puzzle and she’d just handed him the crucial piece. This wasn’t about him at all. A satisfied warmth filled Scott’s chest as he realised exactly what this was about, or more accurately, who this was about.

“Well, yeah it hurt at first,” he started to explain, wondering how he could do his best to describe everything he felt about Allison and Isaac in a way that Lydia needed to hear. “I mean, she was my first love, of course it hurt seeing her with another guy.”

“Were you angry with him?” she asked, and there was such softness and care in her voice that it tugged at Scott’s heart. He watched as she blinked at him, eagerness for his answer shining in her eyes.

“Yes and no,” he told her, chewing on his bottom lip as he remembered all of his conflicting feelings.

“What do you mean?” asked Lydia.

“Well I told him I was okay with it, so I couldn’t really be mad at him,” Scott explained, pushing his hands into the pocket at the front of his hooded top. Lydia pushed a strand of stray hair out of her eye, twirling it around her finger before tucking it behind her ear. “And we weren’t together anymore, it’s not like I could stop her from dating other people. But I guess I was a little mad at him.”

“Oh,” said Lydia quietly, trying to keep her voice neutral but failing. Scott felt immediately consumed with the need to reassure her, that surge of protectiveness coursing through his veins that was so familiar to him when it came to helping the members of his pack. He needed to push her worries aside, not just as an alpha, but as a friend, so that she knew things would be okay when the time was right.

“Although,” Scott continued, watching Lydia subtly startle to attention. “We had so much other stuff going on at the time that I never really did get a chance to work out how I felt about them. And then she died.” They took a moment of silence, reflecting on their shared pain and grief.

Scott swallowed down the dull burst of sorrow that built up in his chest as he thought about Allison again, turning back to Lydia. “But I know that if I’d had more time to get used to the idea of them together then yeah, I would have been totally okay with it.”

Lydia’s eyes widened with a muted glow of hopefulness, and Scott couldn’t help but smile.

“I just wanted them both to be happy,” He stated, hearing Lydia’s heartbeat skip. She was trying to suppress a smile, but Scott noticed the tell-tale dimple in her cheek as her eyes quickly fell to her shoes. “Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah,” Replied Lydia, looking back up and meeting his gaze. “Thanks Scott.”

“No problem,” Scott grinned.

Lydia felt heat flush into her cheeks, desperately wishing that she’d opened a window before they’d started talking. Then again how could she have anticipated that their conversation would get so personal. She hadn’t intended to ask Scott about Allison and Isaac, it just kind of slipped out. Lydia blamed the wine. She shared a look with Scott, and his eyes were soft and bright as they scanned her face, the dimple in his cheek obvious as he gave her a knowing smile.

Lydia shuffled on her heels as silence surrounded them, making the unspoken emotions from their conversation feel ever more potent. Scott was the one to break the silence. Lydia was too lost in her thoughts.

“Hey, let’s head back out there.” He said, gesturing to the living room. Lydia nodded, taking a deep breath and willing the heat to leave her cheeks as she followed Scott out of the kitchen.

The volume of the music hit them like a wave as they made their way through the room. Liam and Hayden were now playing against Mason and Corey in whatever game they’d been playing on the wii earlier. Liam was getting fiercely competitive, an aggressively determined expression etched on his face. Scott walked over to the couch where Stiles and Malia were sat talking, a comfortable amount of space between them. Malia sipped from a beer bottle, turning her head as she noticed Stiles smiling at Scott and Lydia approaching.

“Hey Malia,” said Scott, stepping towards the arm she was sitting near and perching on it. “Come here, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Malia nodded, rising from the couch and stepping over towards Scott, who motioned for them to move into the hallway. Lydia watched Scott flash her a smile as he and Malia disappeared into the hall by the staircase, feeling colour creep back into her cheeks. She turned to face Stiles, who was stretched out over one of the couch cushions, grinning up at her.

“Hey,” he said enthusiastically, his eyes widening as they examined her face. “There you are. I feel like I haven’t seen you all night.”

Lydia steeled herself as her warmth spread through her chest at his happiness to see her. She tried to rationalise it, telling herself that it was just because he’d had a couple of beers, but her heart wouldn’t listen. She took a breath.

“That’s because you’ve been too busy for me,” she responded teasingly, casting her gaze away from him before bringing it back. “I’ve been around.”

“Pfft, I’m never too busy for you,” he replied, waving a dismissive gesture with his hands. His eyes didn’t break their focus on her. It was making the air in the room feel thicker. “If anything, you’ve been avoiding me.”

“And why would I do that?” Lydia countered, raising her eyebrows and slowly tilting her head to the side.

“I don’t know,” Stiles answered, drumming his fingers against his thigh before leaning forwards, closer to her. “Maybe you can’t handle my obviously unwavering charm,” he said sarcastically, causing Lydia to laugh.

“Yeah, that’s it,” she replied, shaking her head as her words dripped with equally as much sarcasm as his. She tried to ignore the rush of heat that shot through her when she noticed how he looked at her while she laughed.

Stiles then joined her, laughing quietly to himself, and Lydia couldn’t help but be drawn to the way his amusement shaped his features. How it softened his eyes and widened his smile, making his entire face seem charmingly animated. She exhaled, dragging her eyes away as she tried to cool her emotions.

“Do you want to go and grab a drink?” Lydia asked casually, concentrating on the steady stream of air entering and exiting her lungs.

“Sure, why not?” Stiles replied, getting to his feet. Lydia’s eyes followed him as he rose from the couch and stood in front of her, watching his hands as he pulled the edge of his t shirt down before adjusting his flannel shirt. She trailed her eyes up to meet his gaze as she slowly stepped backwards towards the kitchen. Turning around, Lydia pulled her eyes away from him as she configured a clear path to the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder as Stiles followed her out of the room.

“I brought some of my mom’s expensive wine,” said Lydia once they were walking side by side, narrowly avoiding bumping into Stiles’ arm. He screwed up his face.

“I think I’ll stick to a beer, thanks,” he replied, laughing a little.

Lydia flashed him a wide smile, warm contentment flooding through her body as the two of them moved into the quiet peace of the kitchen, all thoughts of the conversation she had with Scott completely disappearing from her mind.


End file.
